1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device for massaging the feet of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical massage devices for feet of the users comprise a square or rectangular base having a size for supporting the feet of the user only, and having a number of motorized projections slidably and movably received in the base for being moved upward and downward relative to the base and for massaging the feet of the users. The base has the size just enough to support the feet of the user, and is not allowed for the users to conduct such as the stepping exercises on the base. In addition, the base includes a flat upper surface such that the projections may not be effectively used to massage the feet of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional massage devices for feet of the users.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a massage device for massaging the feet of the users including a rotary member having a number of massage projections extended upward therefrom for massaging purposes.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a massage device for massaging the feet of the users including a handle provided above the base for supporting the upper portion of the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a massage device for massaging feet of user, the massage device comprising a base including an upper portion, a rotary member rotatably supported on the upper portion of the base and including an upper portion having a plurality of massage projections extended upward therefrom for engaging with and for massaging the feet of the user, and a handle supported above the base for supporting an upper portion of the user. The users may step on the rotary member and may twist and exercise their waist portions. The massage projections of the rotary member may be used to massage the feet of the users.
The rotary member includes an upwardly curved upper surface provided on the upper portion thereof and having the massage projections extended upward therefrom for engaging with and for facilitating the massaging the feet of the user.
The base includes an outer peripheral portion having a plurality of massage projections extended upward therefrom for engaging with and for massaging the feet of the user.
A device is further provided for locking the rotary member to the base and includes a latch selectively engaged with the base and the rotary member for selectively locking the rotary member to the base and for preventing the rotary member from rotating relative to the base when required.
The base includes a lock slot formed therein for selectively receiving the latch, and the rotary member includes a lock notch formed therein for selectively receiving the latch. The base includes a storing slot formed therein and communicating with the lock slot of the base for selectively receiving and storing the latch.
A device is further provided for rotatably supporting the rotary member on the base and includes a plurality of balls engaged between the base and the rotary member. The base includes a plurality of cavities formed therein, and the rotary member includes a bottom portion having at least one circular groove formed therein for receiving the balls.
A device is further provided for supporting the handle above the base and includes at least one tube secured on the base, a rod slidably engaged in the tube, and means for adjustably securing the rod to the tube.
The base includes one or more recesses formed therein for receiving the tube and the rod, and the handle.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.